


Aziraphale does a collab video

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Dyslexic Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Vlogger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Aziraphale does a collaboration with Jessica Kellgren-Fozard, because I think Jessica and Claudia would get off so well with Aziraphale and  Crowley. I wrote this originally on Tumblr for MostWeakHamlet. Check out their vlogger au, it's amazing!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Aziraphale does a collab video

Aziraphale: So today we have something very special prepared for all of you  
(Cheesy drumroll edit)  
Aziraphale: We're doing a collaboration, with none other than the wonderful Jessica and Claudia Kellgren-Fozard.  
(Camera pans out, and we see that Aziraphale, Crowley, Jessica, and Claudia are sitting on a couch)  
Jessica: Hello!  
Aziraphale: Many of you asked for this collaboration, and you know I aim to please my fans. For those who don't know, Jessica's channel is dedicated to queer and disabled representation and visibility and vintage fashion. She and Claudia also occasionally have baking videos, which I thoroughly enjoy. We're going to be answering your submitted question from both Jessica's and my own channel.  
Claudia: First question, from *insertname*:  
"Are you naturally ginger?" That's really off-topic, so we're off to a great start.  
(They laugh)  
Jessica: Who is it directed to?  
Claudia: Doesn't say…  
Crowley: Well, to answer you question, *insertname*, I am as naturally ginger as I can be in my human form.  
Jessica: And I am not (laughs)  
Aziraphale: Next question, from *randomaccount*: "I know you don't talk about it much, and I hope I'm not being rude, but what exactly does Anthony have?" It's not rude at all, it's only natural to be curious. Anthony, do you feel like answering?  
Crowley: Sure, Angel. I think you would say I have some sort of immune and muscle disorder, PTSD, and dyslexia.  
Aziraphale: Anthony finds that reading Braille is easier.  
Jessica: I didn't know you read Braille! That's so interesting.  
Crowley: Aziraphale learnt it ages ago, and he taught me.  
Jessica: That's so sweet. It's always fascinating seeing the creative solutions people come up with to obstacles brought on by their disability.  
Crowley: Here's a good question: (slowly reading) "how do you cope during your bad days?"  
Aziraphale: Everyone has 'bad days,' even people who aren't necessarily disabled. Sometimes I get really tetchy and irritable, and just want to stay in bed and pout. I just need my space, sometimes, and Anthony knows that just his presence is enough. Anthony's 'bad days' are usually during the winter, as he has trouble regulating his temperature. There's a video on my channel about how I care for him during these days.  
Claudia: All by yourself?  
Aziraphale: Yes, it's a lot sometimes, but I'm happy to do anything for Anthony.  
Jessica: You don't have to do it alone. As you know, I have a lovely carer, my dear friend, Clara.  
Aziraphale: Anthony and I have discussed having a carer, but it's hard to find someone who fits, as you say.  
Claudia: It helps that Clara is already a friend  
(Aziraphale and Crowley share a quick glance)  
Jessica: When I'm having one of my bad days, I like to play the Sims and sip diet Coke in bed with the lights off.  
Claudia: I go out in the garden and dig holes when I'm having a bad day  
Aziraphale: Oh! Anthony loves gardening  
Claudia: It's an excellent stress reliever  
Aziraphale: Although he does tend to yell at his plants….  
(Jessica and Claudia look really confused)  
Crowley: They hafta be dissssciplined  
Jessica: You discipline your plants?  
Crowley: Yeah, why don't you?  
(Awkward silence)  
Claudia: Alright! Next question, from *randofollower*: "For Aziraphale and Jessica, what's your favourite era?"  
Jessica: I'm assuming they were referring solely in terms of fashion, because this era is really the best era to be alive. I would never have been able to have the happy life I do in any other time period.  
Aziraphale: Agreed. While things definitely aren't perfect, there are far more opportunities for everyone, especially queer and disabled people.  
(Jessica nods)  
Jessica: But for my favourite fashion era, I would have to say the 1940s and 50s. I love the crinolines and dresses.  
Aziraphale: For me, I would say the 1890s, as you can see.  
Crowley: Ah, yes, Wilde.  
Aziraphale: We lost a good man when he passed.  
Crowley: (squinting) Here's another question: "are you regilous?"....ooh, that's an interesting question.  
Aziraphale: I would say that Anthony and I aren't exactly part of any organized religion, but we definitely believe in God, right, Anthony?  
Crowley: Yeah…. For me, it can be hard sometimes knowing there'sss a God, because, like, why aren't They doing anything while there's suffering? And I feel abandoned and rejected ssssssometimes, and maybe it isn't God's fault, but it hurts, you know? I used to be angry all the time, and it fusstrated me that Aziraphale was sssso ssstuborn that God had a plan.  
Aziraphale: Anthony has had a traumatic experience with God, and I- I just tried so hard to please, not realizing how much Anthony was hurting.  
Anthony: We've gotten over our misunderstandings since. I always thought I was unforgivable, but after seeing the good that's come out of all my experiences, (looks at Aziraphale) I think I might be able to forgive God.  
Jessica: That's so touching.  
Claudia: Jessica is a Quaker, and we got married at a meeting house. Do you have a religious ceremony for your wedding?  
Aziraphale: We didn't really have much of a ceremony, we've known each other so long it seemed unnecessary to have a grand announcement of our devotion. We exchanged rings one quiet night, read vows we wrote for each other, and celebrated over a romantic dinner by candlelight.  
Crowley: We got blackout drunk  
Aziraphale: We most certainly did not!  
Crowley: Whatever helpssss you sssleep at night, Angel… (smirks)  
Aziraphale: Anthony! (Teasingly glares)  
Aziraphale: I think Anthony has had enough for today, the foul fiend.  
(He gives a playful kiss on the cheek to Crowley)  
Aziraphale: Be sure to watch our video Jessica's channel, and why don't you watch all her other videos?  
Crowley: Have a blessssssssed day….  
Jessica and Claudia: Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on part two, so stay tuned


End file.
